Map
Gordon Industries: Ventrue Camarilla The Ventrue hold the vast majority of the territory in the city, for obvious reasons. Marcus Gordon is both the Primogen for the Ventrue and the Prince of the city. Orderly streets, strict adherence to the law, record-fast police response times and cameras everywhere make his various neighborhoods the most sought after in town. Although this district is at least nominally entirely controlled by Mr. Gordon himself, his Childe Caius Gordon oversees the two lower quadrants in a sub-district/tourist hub termed "The Riverwalk." *Desmond Aldred's Haven *Gordon Tower *Medical Examiner's Office *Nuada Foundation *Riverwalk *Ventrue Territory Streets Bon Vivant Studios: Toreador Camarilla Our Siren sings her songs here, and the art world listens. This cozy little neighborhood houses college kids on their parent’s money, art collectors, and all walks of pretentious life. If you ever plan to open a record player repair shop, this would be your place. Hipsters are both unassuming and wealthy prey for the veritable predator. *The Blue Devil Piano Bar *Bon Vivant Streets *Bon Vivant Studios *Center for the Performing Arts *Corazón Valiente Investigations *Verbal Beatdown HQ Chinatown: Kuei-jin Kuei-Jin See that little pocket to the east of the Bon Vivant? Welcome to Chinatown. See, the Kuei-Jin aren’t Kindred like us at all. They are something entirely different, and they do-not-like-us. So they were able to pull a bit of a fast one on Ole’ Gordey (You didn’t hear it from me) and establish a tiny port in the storm. Every immigrant from the orient stays in this tightly isolated neighborhood. Everyone knows everyone, and none of them have our best interests at heart. They are going to be a problem. *Chinatown Streets *Mei Guanxi Teahouse *Axiom *Madame Ching's Restaurant New Albion University: Tremere Camarilla Our best and brightest stay centered around the college campus. Maybe they like hiding with the nerds, maybe they like the fact that College students are night owls too. I don’t know, and I don’t care. Regardless, James Brufold and the other Tremere protect the area from Anarch incursions. Apparently, James and Marcus go way back, but neither of them will talk about it. If you ever figure out why I know six people who would pay for that information. Just Sayin’. *Aerryn's Teahouse *New Albion University Hibernia: Brujah Anarch Sarah Moore is the latest in a long line of borderline anarchist bleeding hearts out there that think this city is a testament to the Camarilla’s arrogance. She and her brethren have laid a firm claim to several blocks of the city where a large portion of the industrial works and lower income populace live. They call the neighborhood the Lion’s Tail because when the Lion of Albion needs to shit, this is where it gets hit. Urban blight and generally hostile living conditions make it prime stalking grounds, but a goddamn mess to live in. Unless you like that sort of thing, I guess. *The Lion's Tail Streets *Port New Albion *Tailspin Bar *Baxter’s Garage The Arbors: Gangrel Camarilla/Independent The Hackett moved into town. Which, I am sure, is a name that means absolutely nothing to me, you, or damn near anybody else, but it means a lot to the Gangrel in the area. The Wolf of D.C. has set up shop in the neighborhood adjacent to the national park, claiming all of it in the name of the Gangrel. Word is Marcus took no issue with the claim, in return for him accepting the position of Primogen of the clan in the city. No clue if he actually gives a shit about the Cam, but it’s clear that if you’re a nature loving hippie hiking along one of the many trails and natural greenery, you’re in trouble. *The Arbors Metro Park *"Soren's Tower" apartments North Albion: Malkavian Camarilla Nobody has been able to make a firm claim for the new neighborhood of North Albion. When it was made clear Marcus had no intention of extending his forces up there, it’s become anyone’s game. Lots of high-end shops, respectable apartment complexes, a number of night clubs, and even the football stadium call the area home. Time will tell who can claim it for good. One thing that is certain, though, is they better wave a Camarilla banner. Hard. *North Albion Streets *Dr. Pendleton's Estate *Executive Outcomes Security Consulting *Green Lion Coffee House *New Albion Brewing Company Liabilities: Werewolves (and others)] See, some areas haven’t been claimed yet because claiming them would be very stupid. Maybe they are not full of Kine yet (That’s humans, Fledgling), maybe there is evidence of Hunter activity, Werewolf territory, or maybe someone just likes a little breathing room between the domains. But, hey, regardless, they are there and empty. Leave em’ be, and don’t head that way without a decent reason. Since Nanna' them matter much to you, me, or the floorboards, I'll gloss over them. To the north west, there is a large swathe of commercial development that exploits all the college kids near the Tremere district. The Bookworms can't hold more territory without stretching themselves thin, but nobody wants to waste the resources taking it. It's virtually uninhabited by Camarilla or Sabbat alike. All the better, because there are serious sightings of Hunters in the area, and making them waste their time in an empty neighborhood helps us keep the cover. To the North East, you face a similar problem, but one that is because of Doris' cunning rather than caution. So long as the Kuei-Jin hold 'Chinatown' Doris isn't stupid enough to waste resources or risk her manpower trying to occupy them on additional fronts. Rumors of other 'strange' presences beyond us walking dead just make the area less-than-ideal for holding anyway. To the South East is an intentionally barren no-man's land that the Sabbat could take, the Camarilla could defend, and the Gangrel could... I don't know, pee on to mark their territory? Nobody is making a move for it because the second someone does so, our own personal little 1939 Poland will kick off the war. Plus, the place is like... 99% low-income housing and gas stations. Not enough healthy Kine nor monetary interests to raise an eyebrow. *The small park area here is known Werewolf territory and is used as a beachhead to contest the rest of the Arbors park held by the Gangrel. To the true South lies area that the Brujah actively want to claim, but aren't about to spend the manpower unless Gordon agrees to honor the claim. The Sabbat, likewise, don't want to put pressure on the Brujah that could push them back into the arms of Gordie, so they are content to not push until it is clear the Brujah will or won't be helping a future offensive. Let it be known that Werewolves populate and claim territory in all of the liabilities to some extent, though their full territory boundaries have not yet been charted. *North West Commercial District *North East Unclaimed Territory *South East Unclaimed Territory *Southern Unclaimed Territory The Wastes: Sabbat These fuckin’ guys. Look, everybody knew the Sabbat weren’t going to take us makin’ our own city lying down. They were gonna send someone, somewhere, somehow. And boy, did they. What was supposed to be our industrial sector has become a complete shitshow, and the lunatics there are now running the place. Every greasy, dirty, bit of smog and corruption that you can think of spills out of there, and it’s very existence is giving investors pause in the whole operation. They are actively trying to push into other areas of the city, but for now they are tightly contained, and a media blackout paired with a “Health and safety” curfew instilled by the mayor keeps the area, if not clean, at least barren in terms of access to food. Stay the fuck out, Fledgeling. If your Sire sends you there, then you fucked up. Bad. *Industrial Wasteland *Cathedral of Our Lady of Peace Underground: Nosferatu You didn't seriously think I was going to put this on a map, did you? *The Tunnel System *The Warrens Category:Reference